


Your Blood Calls Me, Honey

by Gingerbreadman17



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light BDSM, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not a Love Story, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pedophilia, Psychic Violence, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Social Anxiety, Stalking, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yandere
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbreadman17/pseuds/Gingerbreadman17
Summary: Bella siempre con  su debilidad infinita por los hombres..vampiros....James es un vampiro diabólica mente sexi..





	1. Capitulo 1

 

 

 

> **Capitulo 1**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> * * *

 

_**Narradora prov:** _

 

 

  * _Bella...salio del taxi .._
  * _Pago su tarifa y corrio como una demente_
  * _hacia ..El interior del estudio de ballet....._



 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_Bella prov:_ **

>  
> 
> _bella ...estaba tan asustada .. James tenia a su madre_
> 
>  
> 
> **_DIOS SI JAMES MATABA A SU MADRE.....mierda_ **
> 
> _Bella no queria ser huerfana de madre..._
> 
> _Tengo 16 años por Dios ..._
> 
>  
> 
> _A Pesar de lo intrepida y quisquillosa, superficial_
> 
> _Y terca como una mula_
> 
> _Que podia ser ...su madre_

 

>  _tenia que salvarla_
> 
>  
> 
> Bella estaba decidida .
> 
>  
> 
> Haria lo que fuera necesario ...para salvarla
> 
>  
> 
> Incluso meterse a la boca del lobo.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

**Narradora prov**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _habia pisado un pie por la puerta ....._ **  
> **
> 
>  
> 
>  _Corriendo como desquiciada y gritando_
> 
>  _Como si tuviera un altavoz integrado...dañando su garganta y quedansose_
> 
>  _Con la garganta seca._
> 
> Sigui corriendo 
> 
>  _Por el estudio de ballet_
> 
>  _En el que solia , tener clases de ballet,_ _En su infancia._
> 
>  
> 
> Pero no encontro a su madre...
> 
> Era una jodida ..trampa
> 
>  
> 
> -soy tan jodidamente ...idiota-. **Se dijo a si misma ...bella con ganas de llorar...**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Bella prov:**

>  

**_De un momento a otro_ **

**_Sintio un peso aplastrante_ **

**_Entonces_ **

**_Fue derribada contra el piso_ **

 

 

> _-bella pequeña y tonta bella -; **dijo james**_ **_Con malicia ..._ **
> 
>  
> 
> _Mirandola con los ojos negros llenos de hambre._
> 
> _Bella casi sentia deseos de gritar ....._
> 
>  
> 
> _James la agarro del piso_
> 
> _Su agarre se tenso por su delgada y diminuta cintura_
> 
> _Intento liberarse ...moviendose como un mono enloquecido_
> 
>  
> 
> _Pero luego algo dentro de ella cambio al sentir_
> 
>  
> 
> _Su espalda apretada contra el......._
> 
>  
> 
> _quedando su culo contra su polla._
> 
>  

  * **Quizas tenia que ver algo con la cantidad de fanfictions que leia bella**
  * **O que edward todavia no le habia quitado la virginidad...**



 

 

 

>  _Pero ella se estaba exitando por el fuerte agarre de james ..._
> 
>  _Que fuerte .....-penso para si misma._
> 
>  
> 
>  _Bella se permitio a ella misma....._
> 
>  _Imaginarse siendo follada por alguien como_
> 
>  _James .... pero alejo ese pensamiento al pensar el edward...triste por su actitud de puta...caliente._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Narradora prov:**
> 
>  
> 
>  

> Bella en medio se su ensoñacion ....

> No podia darse cuenta de que estaba moviendo el culo de forma sexual 
> 
> Contra la Polla de james.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

**James prov**

 

 

> James no podia, no sentirse intrigado por el comportamiento tan lascivo de su presa 
> 
>  
> 
> Nunca habia estado con una mujer /niña que no gritara ante sus intenciones...(entre ellas estaba Alice cullen)
> 
>  
> 
>  

> James respiro su aroma y olia a exitacion
> 
>  
> 
> Esto sorprendio a James
> 
> El esperaba holer en bella la desesperación ...incluso el terror ...
> 
> Pero no la lujuria.
> 
>  
> 
>  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escenas sexuales (advertencias)

**Capitulo  2**

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

** James prov: **

 

> Podia respirar la escencia dulce de
> 
>  
> 
> La exitacion ... lasciva y lujuriosa
> 
>  En el el ambiente....
> 
>  
> 
> Bella ....-.dijo James  con voz depredadora . .lamiendo el delicado cuello de Bella .
> 
> La piel de bella olia a dulces fresas
> 
>  
> 
> James queria saborear su sangre virginal.
> 
>  
> 
> Pero el fuerte olor a lujuria de bella..
> 
>  
> 
> lo hacia sentirse incómodo......
> 
>  
> 
> por la fuerte ereccion que empezaba a sentir ,en sus pantalones.
> 
>  

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

** Bella prov **

 

> Bella..-.dijo james 
> 
> Lo que a los oidos de bella sobana como 
> 
> El una voz ronca , sexy y muy masculina.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> en una especie de transe 
> 
> Sexual....
> 
>  
> 
> Podia..sentir su corazon latir con mucha fuerza....
> 
>  
> 
> La polla de james se sentia dan dura como una roca.....
> 
>  
> 
> Bella deseaba sentirla ....
> 
> Su coño se sentia mojado 
> 
> Tan humeda....
> 
>  
> 
>  

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Narradora prov: ...**

 

 

 

  * _La tensión sexual entre James y bella era muy fuerte_
  * _Toda esa danza obscena y lujurisa_
  * _Fue interrumpida ..._ _cuando un enojado_ _Edward entro por ..._ la _puerta ..._ _Con una mirada negra de la ira ... casi podías ver el infierno en esa mirada verde ... intensa ..._



          ___ ....Te mataré James...te arrepentirás pedazos...__gritaba enojado Edward...

 

  * _James por su lado soltó de su regaso a bella  dejándola caer a al suelo....y huyendo a una velocidad inhumana....._
  * _Bella estas bien___pregunto edward ... cargando con posesividad a bella_
  * _Ho ... Edward te amo tanto ....___dijo Bella besando con pasión a Edward ..._



 

 

  *  ___nunca dejaría que un...bastardo desalmado como James te dañara.....mi bella...__murmuro Edward acariciando el rostro de bella



 

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Salto temporal ....... meses después ...... (3 o 4)**

**Crepúsculo:**

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Narradora prov:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Habia pasado meses desde la experiencia vividas  con James en el estudio de ballet ....
> 
>  
> 
> Las experiencias más fascinantes en la vida de la adolescente
> 
>  
> 
> Bella estaba tan deprimida ...
> 
>  
> 
> Se suponia que todo debia resultar bien ...
> 
>  
> 
> Edward Cullen la amaba...o eso fue lo que el había dicho
> 
>  
> 
> Todo comenzó porque cumpliría 17 años ....
> 
>  
> 
> Entonces había una fiesta de cumpleaños..con los Cullen...todo parecía tan perfecto
> 
>  
> 
> Pero el hermano de Edward...Jasper habia intentado beber de su sangre...por una simple y jodida erida en el dedo de Bella
> 
> Jasper...habia intentado matarla ...
> 
>  
> 
> Entonces todo habia quedado a la deriva ....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Entonces Edward se fue huyendo como un cobarde.......
> 
>  
> 
> La dejo en medio del bosque ... como una jodida Perra ...abandonada..
> 
>  
> 
> ... Entonces Bella solo queria llorar ...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sacar su alma de su cuerpo porque ... ya estaba rota
> 
>  

 ___te odio maldito hijo de perra...___gritaba desconsoladamente..bella la adolescente se revolcaba en su miseria...

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella se reencuentra con James...

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

  * **_Bella no podia dejar de gritar y llorar de dolor......El la habis dejado_**
  * **_El se habia llebado la luz....._**
  * **_La habia ..dejado en la oscuridad....._**
  * **_Esta ...Seria otra larga noche ....sin dormir para bella......_**



* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Narradora prov:**

 

 

 

Bella habia intentado ..por el amor que tenia a su padre ......ella iria  a seatle a comprar ropa....con Jesica.....

A bella le importaba una mierda su aspecto.....y la ropa ......

 

Ella no estendia porque tenia que gastar su dinero en ropa......

Pero. Charlie ....el estaba feliz de verla sonreir.....aunque.....falsamente..

Ella lo intentaba.....lo hacia por....

Su padre...y por ella misma....

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

** 3...Semanas después... **

 

 

** Bella prov: **

Caminamos y vimos un monton de tiendas.... boutique....

Bella te parece...si comemos  algo...-dijo Jessica. A la vez que sujetaba muchas bolsas de ropa...

 

Bella por su lado no habia comprado nada.....a excepción un helado....

 

Creo mejor me voy....ya es tarde y estoy muy cansada...-dijo bella despidiendo se de Jessica...

 

Bueno a Dios...-Dijo Jessica.metiendose a su auto 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

** Narradora prov: **

 

 

Bella por su parte también se metio en su viejo auto....e hiso camino s casa...

 

En la carretera....era todo tan tranquilo...aunque era una noche estrellada...Bella por alguna...Razon sentia miedo....

 

Como si alguien o algo la estuviera vigilando....

 

Entonces escucho un ruido sordo

En parte trasera de su auto......

 

-Bella deja la paranoias..este auto es una basura.-se dijo mentalmente ella...

 

Entonces..el auto se detuvo....y

la puerta del auto se abrio...

 

 

Bella estaba aterrorizado......no podia moverse del pánico....

 

Entonces el entro........

 

Hola bella ....swan ...me extrañaste...-dijo sonriendo Maliciosamente James...


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

**Naradora prov:**

 

 

Bella estaba a punto de entrar en colapso y tener un infarto ....

 

 

 

 

> **Ella queria gritar .... pedir ayuda ... pero**
> 
> **No tenia palabras ....**
> 
>  
> 
>  

-Tu ... James-dijo Bella casi ... tranquilizando el aire de sus pulmones

 

 

 

 

> **James le sonrio ... con mas malicia ... el ... tenia los ojos ....**
> 
> **Tan negros ..... una mescla de miedo y lujuria la invadio ....**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Entonces el beso ........ fue un beso voraz ..... el mordio la esquina de su labio extrallendo ..... una pequeña cantidad de sangre ....._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Bella no pudo evitar querer alejarse .... el panico la inundo ..._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

Que estas haciendo bella-dijo el eduardo imaginario en la mente de bella ...

 

... tu me dejaste ... es tu culpa ...- dijo bella a aquel fantasma mental ...

 

 

_**James la miro como si estuviera ... loca ... pero ... no tardo en seguir con lo suyo ... la apretada contra su pecho ...** _

 

_**Sus manos .... le tocaban el culo ....** _

_**Esas fuertes ... frias y grandes manos ..** _

 

_**Bella intento alejarlo ........** _

 

_**Pero no puedes competir contra un Vampiro .... Lujurioso ...** _

 

_**El sujeto sus brazos por encima de su cabeza ...** _

 

 

_**James le quito los pantalones ...** _

 

_**Dejandola en bragas .....** _

 

_**Los dedos de James se sentian tan bien en su interior ....** _

 

 

 

Tu coño es muy lindo-dijo James 

 

 

 

> **_Con una ..... voz ronca .... y depredadora_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_Sus ojos negros ... tenian la lujuria escritos en ellos ....._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_La polla de James ... era grande ... Gruesa ... y Larga ..._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_..bella ... empeso a sentir miedo ... esa cosa no ... entraría ... en ella ...._ **
> 
>  

 

Alejate de mi-dijo bella temerosa ... intentando alejar a James ... Agitando sus piernas salvajemente ...

 

 

**... La polla de James la atraveso ..... dolorosamente .....**

 

**Pero tan delicioso .....**

 

**El estaba en encima de ella .....**

 

**Bella no pudo evitar que sus piernas envolvientes alrededor de James**

 

-ese Dia en el estudio de Ballet .... queria hacerte Mia .... y succionar tu sangre .... tan Ma **l-dijo james lamiendo..su cuello ...**

 

 

James la llenaba tan mal ... tan rico ...

 

La fria semila de James se sentía ... tan helada ......

-Te vez tan hermosa ... con mi polla en tu coño ...- **dijo James ... follandola con fuerza ....**

 

**James .... amaso uno de sus pechos**

**Planos ..... peñiscando sus pesones rosados .....**

 

> _La boca de James amamanto su pecho plano en su boca ..... lamiendo_
> 
> _con pasión ..mordiendo._
> 
> _..su lengua fria ... se sentia tan bien en ella ......._
> 
> _La piel de bella era tan caliente ... y James era tan frio ..._

 

 


End file.
